1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tool holders, particularly to a tool holder for holding a cutting tool.
2. Description of Related Art
In the machining process of a computer numerical control machine, frequent changes of cutting tools received in tool holders are needed. However, in the process of changing a cutting tool, a small deviation of the distance between the cutting tool and the tool holder or the distance between the cutting tool and the fixing portion, may cause the cutting tool, the tool holder or the fixing portion to collide with one another and become damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.